


Miku is love. Miku is life.

by Cherrycat1



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Parody, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, This was in my dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrycat1/pseuds/Cherrycat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of Shrek is love. Shrek is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miku is love. Miku is life.

I was only 9 years old  
I loved Miku so much, I had all the merchandise and songs  
I pray to Miku every night before bed, thanking her for the life I've been given  
"Miku is love" I say; "Miku is life"  
My dad hears me and calls me a weeaboo  
I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Miku  
I called him a baka gaijin  
He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep  
I'm crying now, and my face hurts  
I lay in bed and it's really cold  
Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me  
It's Miku  
I am so happy  
She whispers into my ear "I'll Miku-Miku you."  
She grabs me with her dainty android hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees  
I'm ready  
I spread my ass-cheeks for Miku  
She penetrates my butt-hole with her leek  
It hurts so much but I do it for Miku  
I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water  
I push against her force  
I want to please Miku  
She sings in a mighty note as she fills my butt with her love  
My dad walks in  
Miku looks him straight in the eyes and says "MIKU MIIIIIII."  
Miku leaves through my window  
Miku is love. Miku is life.

**Author's Note:**

> My dreams came true.


End file.
